supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cap Family Halloween 2033
September 30 Preparations Marci: Kids, Halloween and is coming up, so what would you like to be? William: Sherlock Holmes! Agata: Karessa: Estera: Rafael: Moses: Aaliyah: Ji min: (translation: witch!) Mulan: (translation: Kai Lan!) Mei-Lin: (translation: Asian Princess!) Caimbrie: Hermione Granger! Thomas: Orgrim from World of Warcraft!!! Alicia: Batgirl! Charlie: Robin Hood! Fuchsia: Can-Can girl! Piao: (translation: Xiaoping: (translation: Yan-Yan: (translation: Zhong: (translation: Zhu: (translation: Xin: (translation: Ling: (translation: Jing-Wei: (translation: Da-Xia: (translation: Derrick: Dennis: Wario! Oliver: Waluigi! Harry: Harry Potter! Stephen: Perina: Gizem: Catherine: (translation: Madeline!) Yukina/Mao/Sakura/Shizuka/Tariko/Kasumi/Hikari/Hiromi/Hitomi/Chikayo: (translation: Pretty Guardian Sailor Scouts!) Yukina: (translation: Sailor Moon!) Kasumi: (translation: Sailor Uranus!) Mao: (translation: Sailor Venus!) Chikayo: (Translation: Sailor Neptune!) Hitomi: (translation: Sailor Mars!) Sakura: (translation: Sailor Pluto!) Tariko: (Translation: Sailor Chibi-Moon!) Shizuka: (translation: Sailor Jupiter!) Hikari: (translation: Sailor Mercury!) Hiromi: (translation: Sailor Saturn!) Aggie: Woodland Warrior! Ashley: Anna: Jola: Rola: Lola: Sally: Yusuke: (translation: Mako: (translation: Jacob: Ultron! Joshua: Lothar from World of Warcraft! Alfie: Draco Malfoy! James: Anger from Inside Out! Celine: Little Red Riding Hood! Cody: Scout: Su: Cédric: Hao: Avril: Goldilocks! Yoshi: Eclair: Belle! Fang: (translation: Nathan: Violet: Shipmate Cutie! Gardenia: Gypsy princess! Julia: Midnight Huntress! Javier: Adolph: Banele: Dolph: Matilda: Jiao-jie: (translation: Miriam: Rico: Wamuniya: Bello: Kong: (translation: Li Ming: (translation: Zhong: (translation: Jo-Beth: Gemma: Aaron: Beatrix: Gypsy! Burrell: Sherman from Mr. Peabody and Sherman!!! Minty: Rarity! Murgatroyd: Medieval princess! Miguel: October 1 October 2 October 3: The Israeli kids celebrate Yom Kippur October 4 October 5 October 6 October 7 October 8 October 9 October 10 October 11 October 12 October 13 October 14 October 15 October 16 October 17 October 18 October 19 October 20: The French Vigintuplets' birthday October 21 October 22 October 23 October 24 Family is out shopping for decorations, food, baking supplies and ingredients, costumes and candy (The South African Vigintuplets are at the gas station filling up on their party limousine) Moses: "Okay, whose turn is it to pay for gas this time?" (Aaliyah is typing up a college essay on her laptop and filling out a college acceptance application for Columbia University) Matthew: "If we can't afford the costumes at the stores, that's okay; Ji min can make them for you kids. Remember, she is good at sewing and making costumes." October 25, the Norwegian Vigintuplets' birthday October 26: The Indian kids celebrate Diwali October 27 October 28 October 29 Reading Halloween Books (Marci and Matthew gather Halloween books for the kids to read) October 30 October 31: Halloween and First day of Dia de Los Muertes (Day of the Dead) Nicole: "The Cap Family is waiting for their adopted sets of vigintuplets to get dressed in costumes and to go trick-or-treating." Catherine: "We do not have Halloween back in France. This is my first time." (as she smiles, her teeth reveals she has braces) Peggy: In my country, we celebrate Dia de Los Muertes, Day of the Dead. It is a 2-day holiday where we honor and celebrate the life of a family and friends who have died. Marci: "Ready for halloween, kids? Halloween parade begins tonight at 7:00pm. First, I want to get a picture of you to send to Grandma and Grandpa." Hiromi: "あなたは我々は賭ける!" (Translates to: "You bet we are!") see Hiromi and the other Japanese girls dressed up as Sailor Scouts (Marci takes a picture on her Samsung Galaxy phone of the Japanese girls as the Sailor Scouts) Mao: "と言い、他の人どこにいるの?" (Translates to: "Say, where are the others?") is helping Catherine get into her Madeline costume Marci: There, all done. Now smile sweetie. Right by the Jack-o-lantern. Mommy wants to take a picture of you to send to Grandma and Grandpa. see Fang dressed as a Chinese take-out box see Henri dressed up as a mime see Eclair dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast {We see Sebastian, Emil, Felix and Storm dressed as Jack-o-lanterns, Lizzie dressed up as a sunflower, Malou dressed as a clown, Laura dressed as monkey, Selma and Mathilde dressed as butterflies, Nanna and Frida dressed as kitty cats, Josefine dressed as a ladybug, and Mikkel, Adam, Alberte, Ida, Freja, Rasmus, Sander and Magnus as skeletons} (Marci is taking more pictures) (Ji min who is dressed as a witch is babysitting the adopted babies who are too young to trick-or-treat) Matthew: "Where are the others?" (suddenly, without warning, Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees jump out at Kaelen, Falki, Febian, Bello, Um-Kalthum, Xi-Wang, Zaya, Staly, Xiaoping, Irene, Hao, Kang, Martin, Miguel, Lucia, Nazeer, Wamunyima, Chisomo, Claudia, Shukriyya, Stephen, Catherine, Mulan, Yanyan, Fang, Mei-Lin, Margarida, Rexford, Manoela, Shinji, Toshio, Yoshi, Kai, Kenji, Yusake, Daisuke, Takao, Mako, Satoshi, Rico, Beth, Candela, Eclair, Yoshi, Violet, Mao, Hiromi, Yukina, Gardenia, Monica, Blanca, Silvia, Jordi, Julia, Javier, Tina, Alicia, Ly, De, Lu, Kim Cuc, Bao, Huy, Elma, Mwenya, Ola, Naomi, Fadumo, Vixen, Miriam, Aaron, Gemma, Sally, Colombo, Ivy, Lobo, Leonel, Harry, Henri, Anya, Hikari, Kasumi, Shizuka, Tariko, Marik and Ninja, causing to scream in fright) (Justin, Anubis, Amen, Echidna, Sagira, Urbi, Laila, Cleopatra, Beb, Taco, Iggy, Aad, Silvy, Karen, Ellen, Kare, Dagmar, Ester, Ebba, Dolph, Scout, Nathan, Chaka, Mila, Silvia, Su, Saasa, Lola, Kong, Bindi, Enzo, Ethan, Noah, Emma, Lucas, Francoise, Sylvie, André, Ynès, Chameleon, Sakura, Kai, Hikari, Avril, Celine, Cody, Chikayo and Dennis are running in terror from Michael Myers) Marci: (putting up the last-minute decorations) What the-? What is going on? Children, what is the matter? (Catherine runs up to her mother and hides behind her from Freddy Kreuger, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, followed by Bindi, Avril, Yoshi, Chameleon, Hikari and the younger children) Trick-or-treating runs in the street Marci: "Mulan, wait! Stop!" Mulan: "“不！”我想撒尿在大街上！" (Translation: "No! I wanna pee on the street!") takes off her Kai-Lan costume leggings and starts peeing on the street Marci: "No, Mulan. We don't do that. That is unacceptable. Why didn't you go to the bathroom before we left?" Cut to: family arrives at a neighbor's house throws large rocks at a neighbor's house Matthew: "We do not throw objects at a neighbor's house since it might cause damage." Dennis: "SHUT UP!" rings the doorbell neighbor appears out of the door Long, Bao, Yen, Vãn, Tu, Thuc, Mai, Hong, Harry, Alicia, Violet, Jacob, Beatrix, Murgatroyd, James, William, Alfie, Burrell, Aggie, Joshua, Oliver, Gardenia, Minty, Catherine, Eclair, Yoshi, Gardenia, Mao, Yukina, Violet, Ly, Kim Cuc, Kim, Cuc, De, Huy, Bihn, Cam, Chau, Chi, Lu, Ed, Hikari, Drayden, Kai, Henri, Anya, Avril, Satoshi, Cody, Bindi, Ming-Hoa, Guadalupe, Taika, Ursula, Krzysztof, Kun, Rasta, Martin, JohnPaul, Hank, Gordy, Adolph, Chameleon, Sakura, Tariko, Kasumi, Shizuka, Hiromi, Birgitte, Ofelia, Falki, Kasim, Huri, Jacek, Estefan, Elena, Ali, Jola, Fahad, Tabrez, Kouki, Justin, Karessa, Alannah, Ebony, Elijah, Julessa, Ximena, Runee, Reggae, Tabrez, Oz, Shex, Cheyenne, Gavin, Helen, Farid-ud-din, Kamal-ud-din, Beata, Maritza, Jody, Emma-Lee, Jo-Beth, Camille, Chikayo, Marik and Ninja: "Trick or treat!" Asa/Vincent/Gemma/Sally/Colombo: Trick or eat my shorts! Celine: "Trick or poopyhead!" Dennis: "Trick or SHUT THE hell UP!" Neighbor: "I've got candy for you!" Cody: "Crikey! Candy!" Catherine: "Ooh, la la!" family leaves the neighbor's house and goes to another house rings the doorbell Catherine, Gizem, Sowmya, Shanu, Areeba, Rhythm, Rola, Zarish, Ellora, Tobias, Guransh, Pangzenghui, Honour, Kadim, Manuel, Katarzyna, Zvpdon, Pela, Wajihah, Lutfiya, Madej, Jody, Karessa, Alannah, Ebony, Ellora, Eclair, Yoshi, Gardenia, Mao, Yukina, Violet, Hikari, Kai, Henri, Anya, Violet, Beatrix, Kim Cuc, Drayden, Oliver, Burrell, Alfie, Avril, Satoshi, Henri, Ed, Ly, Chi, Chau, Cam, Bihn, Huy, De, Cuc, Kim, Long, Bao, Yen, Vãn, Tu, Thuc, Mai, Hong, Harry, James, Murgatroyd, Ali, Silvestor, Aarti, Paula, Piao, Joshua, Minty, Alicia, Suja, Zaya, Aace, Martin, Johnpaul, Gordy, Adolph, Hank, Cody, Elijah, Julessa, Jody, Emma-Lee, Jo-Beth, Bindi, Chameleon, Sakura, Tariko, Kasumi, Shizuka, Hiromi, Justin, Camille, Chikayo, Marik and Ninja: "Trick or treat!" Sally/Gemma/Aaron/Rico/Colombo/Asa/Dennis: "Trick or fuck YOU!" Mulan: "Trick or take a huge, giant crap!" neighbor gasps in shock Avril: "Something's wrong?" Marci: Dennis and Mulan, don't make me have to wash those dirty mouths of yours out with soap! Halloween Parade Halloween Party Back Home [The younger kids are watching Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King on TV while the older kids are either out at a party, babysitting, dating, or at a ghost walk with a group of pals] Matthew: "Time to inspect the kids' treats!" Marci: "We're on it!" is fast asleep next to Gardenia falls asleep on the couch cut to: Moses: "Dudes, let's purchase bombs and dynamite off of eBay so we can destroy our mom's car!" Violet: "That's not a good idea, you guys. Mom needs her car so she can drive to work tomorrow." discovers that the computer can be accessed by password and reads the password on the sticky note Violet: "I wouldn't do that if I were you." successfully logs onto the computer and clicks on the Google Chrome icon to open up Google Chrome Moses: "Well, eBay, here we come!" Violet: "You don't have Mom's permission to buy anything on that website!" goes on eBay, logs into his mother's account and types in the web search for bombs and dynamite, only to discover that there are no bombs or dynamite being sold on that auction website Moses: "Nothing but toys, books, video games, bedding, DVDs and all other junk. But let's purchase fireworks and sparklers instead!" searches, but finds...no fireworks or sparklers Moses: "This blows, but there are cherry bombs here!" searches once more and finds a few results for cherry bombs, but discovers that they have already been sold out Moses: "I forgot that we already have fireworks and sparklers in the basement leftover from Fourth of July, let's go down to the basement! Follow me!" Violet: I am going to tell Mom about this! South African vigintuplets go down the stairs to the basement and grab the fireworks in there and go upstairs and outside and approach Marci's car Moses: "One...two...three!" South African vigintuplets deposit the fireworks into Marci's car and run off fireworks explode, causing the car to obtain severe damage to: The living room Violet: "What was that noise?" Gardenia: "Guys, what are doing? Fireworks are dangerous!" Moses: "Shut up, bitch!" Botle: "We destroyed your mom's car! Plus, we will injure the Japanese kids in this family!" Gardenia: "No! Now mom can't get to work tomorrow!" Japanese, upon hearing that, run to the attic to hide Botle: "Where are those Japanese kids?" goes to Marci Gardenia: "Mommy, Moses and Botle blew up your car! Now they are going to hurt Yukina, Mao, Yusuke, Mako, Sakura, Hitomi, Chikayo, Kasumi, Tariko, Hiromi, Shizuka, Hikari and Satoshi!" goes to Matthew, followed by a crying Catherine Matthew: "Catherine, sweetie, what's the matter? Is your appendix about to burst?" Violet: "Dad, somebody destroyed Catherine's Madeline costume. And somebody ate all her treats and candy." shows Matthew her empty trick-or-treat bag and pieces of blue knit fabric Violet: "And Moses and Botle blew up mommy's car and now they're going to hurt Yukina, Mao, Yusuke, Mako, Sakura, Hitomi, Chikayo, Kasumi, Tariko, Hiromi, Shizuka, Hikari and Satoshi!" hurries to Catherine's bedroom and finds her Madeline costume on the bed; the blue cape has been cut into shreds, the handmade Genevieve dog plush toy is shredded into pieces, the red ribbon is on the floor along with the white Peter Pan collar, and the blue A-line dress has several large holes cut in it and the skirt is ripped off, the white leggings are slashed, and the yellow brim hat with black ribbon is cut into pieces; only the red wig and the black Mary-Jane shoes are undamaged Catherine: "J'ai changé de costume de Madeline et de pyjama, et je l'ai laissé sur mon lit, papa ...(sniffs)..." I changed out of my Madeline costume and into my pajamas, and I left it on my bed, Daddy... Matthew: "Uh-huh, then what happened, sweetie?" Catherine: "Puis je suis allée en bas regarder le film de Scooby Doo avec les autres enfants...(sniffs)...pendant que mamam vérifiait mes bonbons..." Then I went downstairs to watch the Scooby Doo movie with the other kids...(sniffs)...while mommy was checking my candy... Matthew: "Calm down, Catherine..." Catherine: "Après la fin du film...je suis allée chercher ma poupée Madeline et ensuite j'ai vu ce qui était arrivé à mon costume Madeline! Tout était déchiré et coupé! Puis je suis descendu dans la cuisine et j'ai vu que sac de friandises était vide! Quelqu'un a mangé tous mes bonbons!" (Cries) And then after the movie was over...I went upstairs to get my Madeline doll and then I saw what happened to my Madeline costume! It was all ripped and cut up! Then I came downstairs to the kitchen and saw my treat bag was empty! Somebody ate up all my candy! came in the room, and sees Catherine crying in her daddy's arms Marci: "What happened?" Matthew: "Someone destroyed Catherine's Madeline costume, Marci...but only the red wig and the shoes are undamaged. Not only that, her treats were all stolen and eaten." Marci: Oh, my goodness. Who could have done such a thing to poor Catherine? Matthew: i don't know Marci. (Ji min comes into the room to see what was going on and bends down to comfort the crying Catherine) (Catherine's brothers and sisters come into the room to see what is going on as they rush in to see their sister crying. They ask what happened and why she is crying) Matthew: Someone snuck in here and destroyed her Madeline Halloween costume while she was was watching the Scooby-Doo movie with you and the other kids and your mother was checking your treats. Do you know who did it? (We hear a very loud, disgusting belch in the background) Marci: That must be the culprit! (a few moments later, they find a few pieces from the blue cape of Catherine's Madeline costume) November 1: second day of Dia de Los Muertes (day of the dead) November 2: third and final day of Dia de Los Muertes (Day of the Dead) Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts